


Morning

by cemeterycreep



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Depends on Your Perspective, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Short One Shot, Vignette, meant as fluff but it might make you sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemeterycreep/pseuds/cemeterycreep
Summary: Sometimes home isn't a place, it's a person.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/270299) by fast-baby-turtle. 



> Dedicated to anyone who dreams of true love.

“I don’t ever want to let you go.” Lexa murmured softly as she draped an arm around the blonde, burying her face into Clarke’s chest.

Clarke was quite touched but also slightly taken aback by her lover’s immediate jump into a serious admission just as they had stirred awake.

She smiled, a bit sheepishly, as she hummed and nuzzled her face into Lexa’s hair, the faint scent of the brunette’s lavender and peony shampoo bringing a pleasing and sensual scent to her senses.

As Lexa lay there breathing delicately, chin gently pressed against Clarke’s bosom, snapping her eyes shut, Clarke realised perhaps Lexa had been awake for awhile before her.

Before Clarke could query, her girlfriend continued the unanticipated assertion, “I don’t ever want to leave you.” Lexa finished, whispering lower, shuddering.

Clarke raised her hand to lightly caress through the younger girl’s soft hair.

“You don’t ever have to.” Clarke said quickly now, all conviction and promise. Her breath hitched as Lexa drove her body into hers, the teasing exhalation from her girlfriend’s mouth finding its home across Clarke’s breast.

Clarke had first thought she was the one to have woke earliest, sighing contentedly at the first memory from waking up; Lexa had been pure voluptuous pleasure and the memories of last night’s uninhibited intimacy were still fresh in her mind.

_Lexa is a complete and utter mess under Clarke. Writhing, panting, pleading, and oh-so desperate._

_“IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou”_ Lexa had repeated over and over, her voice never above a whisper as she had come.

She had passed out blissfully after that most intense and satisfying orgasm as Clarke had tenderly talked her through her floaty-high, holding her so secure.

Clarke was silent in her reverie even as it veered to the present; considering now how long Lexa might have been awake before her - and what had prompted the younger girl to make such an urgent exclamation.

_Say something, Clarke. Don’t wait, just -_

Clarke traced the shell of Lexa’s ear with the tips of her fingers, swallowing hard as her lover’s sentiment echoed in her head.

“Lexa… I… When I first met you, I wasn’t quite sure what to do with you,” Clarke said in a whisper against the top of Lexa’s head, enveloped by her girlfriend’s hugging warmth.

With eyes still closed Lexa chuckled lightly before Clarke could continue, the sound quietly vibrating against the blonde’s chest.

“You knew what to do with me last night,” Lexa quipped. The smile evident in her voice.

Clarke laughs huskily, softly. “Mmm yeah… I sure did.” She smooths strands of Lexa’s hair back from her ears.

“You always know what to do with me,” Lexa says, more seriously. “You take very good care of me.”

Clarke restrained again as she tried to compose the rest of her thoughts. What she had to say was important and she wanted to make sure she properly conveyed her sincerity to Lexa, who sometimes seemed wrought with indecision and self-doubt.

Clarke _did_ know what to do with Lexa, it was true - and she had for quite some time. She was meant to be - “Lex… I love you.” Clarke says carefully but quick. As if that says it all. And it does, but -

“Take such good care of me, Clarke,” Lexa murmurs suddenly, her voice tinged with emotion, “Sometimes I don’t even understand why. But you do. You always take good care of me.” She grasps her hold on Clarke tighter.

“That’s ‘cos you’re my home.” Clarke says swiftly, knowing now exactly how to explain this to Lexa. Now it’s all there, spilling out like sun.

“It means I live in your heart, Lexa. It means as long as you love me and want me, I’ll always have a home,” She says with such confidence and purpose, “I’m gonna take really good care of my home, always.”

_Always, Lexa._

Lexa shuddered once more against Clarke, and the blonde thought she might be crying. Thought that they both might be crying now.

The air was thick with Clarke’s honesty and affirmation and Lexa’s humble relief, expressed through her body, through her whole being.

Neither dared interrupt the soul-stirring moment. It was all there. The universe and more. _This is the stuff it’s made of_ , Clarke thought with appreciation.

Lexa was quiet now, Clarke’s words sinking in. Clarke understood that Lexa was processing. She had nothing to say and everything to say all at once. The brunette was overwhelmed with love. The universe was speaking to her, too.

Clarke wasn’t expecting a reply; understood Lexa had all the replies she ever needed just by pressing her body against hers - the confirmation was there in the act. In their touches. In their breath.

They stayed like that for a few long minutes, wrapped in an embrace that said so much more than any words ever could.

It was all they needed for now. Maybe for forever. Even if every morning didn’t start this way, Clarke knew this moment was going to last eternally in her heart.

“Hey,” Clarke soothed softly after another minute passed, hand rubbing up Lexa’s shoulder, “How about I go get some coffee? You want some coffee, little one?”

Lexa breathed out, shaking her head no, mumbling and hugging Clarke tighter, if that was possible.

Sometimes Clarke felt like the way Lexa touched and held her was so much more intimate than Clarke ever thought she deserved.

Clarke sighed, just amazed to have this perfect, dazzling woman laying on her; an absolute angel that Clarke felt could gallop off to some other galaxy anytime she wanted to, but she stayed. She stayed with Clarke.

_Love you so much, will you ever know what I’d do for you?_

She nosed at Lexa’s silky hair, “Hmm? Little dove? Lemme - ”

“No.” Lexa says sternly. “Stay here a little longer?” Lexa’s voice quivered and Clarke kissed the top of her head, reassuring. “Please,” Lexa added faintly.“

Yeah, babe,” Clarke replies. She is quiet for a minute, occasionally planting more kisses atop Lexa’s head.

“I’m your home, too, Lex. Do you understand?” Clarke paused for a moment, collecting herself. She wanted what she was going to say to really matter. She needed to find the perfect words.

“Your home doesn’t leave you.” Clarke stated earnestly as she thumbed circles gently at Lexa’s shoulder. “Your home doesn’t leave you, Lexa. _I’m_ your home.”

There. That was it. That was exactly it.

Lexa’s shoulders trembled as more silent tears trickled down her cheek, happiness overwhelmed her.

She lay in comfortable silence feeling Clarke’s chest rise and fall.

She was home and she never had to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only ever posted a couple short drabbles to tumblr. This is my first time posting on ao3.  
> If this is your kind of thing and want more, feel free to send prompts to me on tumblr @howibecamethe100queertrash  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
